Fearless
by Lion Cub 91
Summary: Leah Malfoy, Draco's twin sister, noticed Hermione Granger their very first day at Hogwarts. Follow them through the years at Hogwarts, as their growing affection starts to make Leah question everything she's ever been taught.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Eleven year old Leah Malfoy stared out the window of the Hogwart's Express. This year was to be her first year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Leah had been looking foward to this since her mother, Narcissa, told her and her twin brother all about the magical school that would start attending upon turning eleven.

Leah couldn't help the nervous feeling in her stomach as the train surged further and further into the middle of nowhere. She was elated at finally being of age to attend school, but she was terrified all the same. What if she brought shame upon her family somehow? Her father, Lucius had warned Leah her entire life that nothing was more important than holding up the family honor. Leah prayed she would not let her father down.

Leah's brother Draco was holding court with two other first year students she believed were named Crabbe and Goyle. In the brief time they had been on the train, Draco had clearly become their leader. They listened to his words with rapt attention, with glazed eyes, and gullible expressions.

Leah and Draco had always been close. There was something about being born at the same time that made twin siblings special, and separate from other siblings. Draco knew Leah inside and out, and Leah knew Draco good and bad. They were similar on many fronts, especially their attitudes and proper mannerisms, and they looked very much alike.

Suddenly, without any warning at all, the train whistle blew, and the train stopped all together. Leah assumed that they had arrived. The nervous feeling in Leah's stomach grew worse as she stood up, already dressed in her Hogwart's robes. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, stood up as well, looking nervous, but Leah knew that no matter how scared Draco looked, he would never admit it.

"I think we've arrived Leah, let's go out and have a look," Draco said to Leah.

Draco moved towards the door of the compartment, and slid it open. The four of them traipsed out of the compartment into the corridor of the train. Nearly every compartment door had opened and there were tons of students milling about, looking towards the exit. Leah noticed a girl with bushy brown hair standing near two other boys, one with red hair, and one with jet black hair. The bushy haired girl had a false air of being in the charge of the two boys Leah stared at the girl for a few minutes. For some reason, she could not take her eyes off the girl. That is, until Draco started walking towards the exit, and Leah's attention was again brought back to reality, and they left the train, standing on a platform. The very first thing Leah saw was a very large man with a lantern who appeared to be shouting something.

"First years over here, first years come this way," the large man said.

The foursome walked over to the large man, and Draco looked at him with disdain. Leah wasn't concerned, because Draco looked at everyone with disdain. The large man paid them no attention, and soon it seemed all the first year students had gathered around him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwart's, and we're going across the lake to the school in these little boats here. Four students to a boat please," Hagrid said.

Draco, Leah, Crabbe and Goyle clambered into one of the tiny boats, and they set off across the lake, Hagrid leading them, taking up an entire boat on his own. Leah's thoughts came back to the bushy haired girl she had been staring at. Leah did not know why she was so interested in the girl.

Soon, they had arrived, and Leah took her first good look at Hogwarts. It was a huge castle, so huge Leah was sure she would be continuously lost in it, never able to find her classes. It was dark and magical, looming out of the darkness ahead of them

Hagrid opened the large oak door and lead them inside. A very strict looking woman awaited them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. The sorting ceremony will commense soon," she said, and then she left through another door.

"So it's true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," Draco said.

Draco was looking at the jet black-haired boy Leah had noticed with the girl.

"I'm Harry Potter," the boy said.

"Ah, I'm Draco Malfoy,"

The red haired boy next to Harry Potter snorted, and Draco looked at him with disgust.

"No need to ask your name, red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You wouldn't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," Draco drawled to Harry Potter, and offered his hand to the boy to shake.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry Potter said.

During the whole confrontation, Leah had stared at the bushy haired girl on Harry Potter's right side. She had said nothing the entire time. She was pretty. She had brown eyes, and a nice smile, and Leah could not take her eyes off the girl. The girl finally looked up, and caught Leah's eyes. They simply stared at each other for a few minutes.

Before Draco could continue, the door opened again, and Professor McGonagall stepped out.

"We're ready for you," she said, and the students followed her into a huge room, with four tables filled with students.

The first years lined up in front of Professor McGonagall.

"We're going to be sorting you into houses, now. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You'll be called forward to put the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will decide your house," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing towards an old looking hat sitting on a stool.

Leah looked sideways at Draco, and could tell he was thinking about what their father had said about them hopefully being sorted into Slytherin, his old house.

"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall called off a large scroll of parchment.

Harry stepped forward, and put the hat on his head. After a few minutes, the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and Harry walked forward to the table with the students wearing the crest with a lion on it.

The red haired Weasley boy was sorted into Gryffindor as well, and then Draco's name was called. He swaggered up to the hat, and it had barely touched his head before Slytherin was called out.

"Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall said, and the bushy haired girl Leah had been gawking at earlier came up and put the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor," the hat shouted.

So her name was Hermione, Leah thought. Leah had never heard the name before, but with wizarding families, odd names were not uncommon. Leah watched as the girl walked toward the Gryffindor table, but before she was there, she turned back and caught Leah's eye again.

This time Leah's stomach did a sommersault and she didn't understand how this girl named Hermione made her feel.

"Leah Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said loudly, and it broke Leah out of her thoughts about Hermione Granger.

Leah stepped up and put the hat on her head. It took a few minutes, but the hat shouted Slytherin and she walked toward the table and sat down next to Draco.

Leah's eyes searched for Hermione, and noticed she was sitting between Harry Potter and the Weasley boy that Draco had made fun of. Her stomach did that funny sommersault again when she locked eyes with Hermione.

Soon after Headmaster Dumbledore and greeted the new students, their plates filled with food, and Leah was starving, so she forgot Hermione for awhile, as she ate and talked with Draco and the other students.

Dumbledore stood up again, and told them it was time for bed. The students gathered around the prefects and stalked off towards their common room. As Leah was walking, she thought about Hermione again until suddenly she slammed into something soft that caught her before she fell.

It was none other than Hermione Granger herself.

"Watch it," Hermione said.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going," Leah said.

"Obviously. I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, offering her hand to Leah.

"Leah Malfoy," Leah said, shaking Hermione's hand.

When their hands met, electricity seemed to fly between them and they let go quickly.

"You're Draco's sister," Hermione said, coming to the realization.

"Yeah, he's my twin brother," Leah said.

Hermione looked at her with interest, then looked backward, noticing all the Gryffindors were leaving her.

"I have to go, but it was nice to meet you Leah," Hermione said politely.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Leah said.

Leah followed her classmates to the dungeons, and was showed to the first year dormitory. As she lay in her bed, her thoughts turned towards Hermione again. She had been polite, and seemed interested when she learned that Leah and Draco were twins. She drifted off to sleep, the brunette's face etched clearly in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

The year passed quickly for Leah. She loved Hogwarts, with the never-ending staircases, and secret passageways. Her and Draco spent most of their time on the weekends exploring the grounds and castle.

Much to her chagrin, Leah didn't get to see much of Hermione. They only had potions class together. Hermione was always cordial and polite when she saw Leah, but Leah wanted more. She wanted to call Hermione a friend. She wanted to be close to Hermione the way that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had become after the Halloween feast. Leah remembered the night clearly.

_It was the Halloween feast, and Leah sat with Draco and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, talking and eating. Suddenly Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall shrieking about a troll being in the dungeons of the school. Panic arose immediately, until Professor Dumbledore hushed them with his deep, commanding voice, and told them to proceed quietly to their dormitories. Leah was about to follow Draco to the dungeons, when she noticed that Hermione wasn't in the Great Hall, and therefore didn't know about the troll. Leah immediately decided to set off to find her at once_.

_Leah decided the best course of action was to follow Harry and Ron, the boys whose company Hermione was usually in. She figured they were probably looking for her as well, as they were not following the other Gryffindors to their common room. _

_Leah kept her distance from them, as she didn't know them very well, and knowing her brother and Harry didn't get on very well. She stayed a few steps behind them until they disappeared into the girl's bathroom. Leah didn't know what to do so she simply waited outside, hearing the commotion inside the bathroom. She heard yelling and spells being cast. Leah panicked, realizing the troll was in the bathroom with Hermione. She was torn between saving Hermione and running for her life. She stood frozen in place by her fear, until she heard a loud crash, and heard teachers running down the opposite corridor. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here, so she ran down another hall, but skidded to a stop, realizing she still didn't know if Hermione was alright. She leaned around the wall and saw Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore standing in the corridor with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but one thing resounded in her mind. _

_Hermione was safe._

Towards the end of the year, Hermione had been put into the hospital wing. Leah was unsure why, she had only heard rumors from other first year students.

After classes were over one day, Leah broke away from Draco and his friends, and stole into the hospital wing. Harry and Ron were there, in beds beside Hermione, but they were sleeping.

Hermione was sleeping as well, so Leah just sat down in the chair next to her bed. Leah stared at Hermione for a long time, until Hermione rolled over in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Leah Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, her voice still laced with sleep.

"I wanted to see you," Leah replied.

"I'm glad you came," was all Hermione said.

"What happened to you?" Leah asked.

"I can't tell you that," Hermione replied mysteriously.

"Well, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you so concerned? We barely know each other," Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," Leah replied truthfully.

Hermione said nothing, but instead grabbed Leah's hand. Again, the electricity shot through the both of them, but neither of them said anything about it.

Leah and Hermione sat in silence, and held hands, not knowing what else to do, or what to say, but both feeling comfortable in each other's presence.

Leah knew one thing though. Hermione's hand felt good in her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I sincerely wish I did.**

Leah's second year at Hogwarts was not going well. A message had been written on the wall, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware."

Leah shuddered when she thought of it. Draco had been ecstatic, saying that Slytherin was purging the school of all the filthy Mudbloods who were unworthy to study magic. Leah said nothing, but she did not share his views. All their lives, they had been taught that they were better than other wizarding families because they were from one of the oldest Pureblooded wizarding families. Leah knew her brother shared their father's view on the subject, but she herself was not worried about blood status. Still, she had to play her part.

After what happened at the end of last year, Leah had not seen much of Hermione this semester. It bothered her to no end, but she still couldn't understand why she was so concerned about Hermione. She desperately wanted to speak to her, but was unsure of what to say after their fleeting moment last year in the hospital wing, before they went home for summer break.

She saw Hermione of course, at mealtimes, and during Potions, and every time their eyes met, Leah felt that peculiar feeling in her stomach again. It was maddening to the young witch.

Currently, she was sitting in the common room reading her Potions book. She spent most of her time studying, as she believed education was important. She was a flawless student.

The door of the portrait hole banged open, and in walked Draco flanked by Crabbe, Goyle, and a girl Leah knew was named Pansy Parkinson. Leah despised Crabbe and Goyle and wondered continuously why Draco kept their company when they were both clearly below his intelligence level.

"Why hello, sister mine. What are you doing in the common room all alone?" Draco asked her.

"Studying, Drake," she replied.

"Don't call me Drake," he snapped.

Leah smiled at this. He asked her not to call him Drake at least once a day, and she did it anyways. She was fond of this pet name.

Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy sat on the couch opposite them, looking oddly stiff.

"Draco, what do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" Crabbe began warily.

"I've already told you everything Father told me about it. He says it was opened once fifty years ago. He says that the Chamber was opened by the Heir of Slytherin to purge all of the Mudbloods away from the school," Draco said in a bored voice. Leah assumed he was used to explaining things to Crabbe and Goyle over and over.

**(Hermione's POV)**

Hermione sat uncomfortably in the Slytherin common room, opposite Leah and Draco Malfoy, trying to look normal, even though she was freaking out on the inside. She couldn't believe the Polyjuice Potion actually worked, and here they were, in the Slytherin common room, doing their best to interrogate the Malfoy twins without them realizing it wasn't really Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione was also dealing with the strange feelings that came about every time she saw Leah Malfoy. She didn't know what to call them. Leah wasn't like Draco. At least, she didn't think Leah was like Draco. She appeared to genuinely care about Hermione last year when Hermione was in the Hospital Wing after the Sorcerer's Stone incident.

But this year, Leah had yet to speak two words to her. Leah's very presence made her nervous and jittery, something that was very un-Hermione-ish.

"But you must have some idea whose behind it all Draco?" Goyle asked.

Hermione had yet to speak. She did not trust herself in front of Leah not to ruin the whole operation. She sat there quietly, trying to read Leah's face, but Leah looked merely bored.

"You know I don't Goyle. But I wish I knew who it was. I would help them," Draco replied, looking at Goyle as if he were stupid.

Hermione noticed Ron's fists clench at this. Hermione knew how Harry and Ron hated Draco, and truthfully, she hated Draco as well. She couldn't believe he was Leah's twin brother.

"All I know is last time the Chamber was opened, a Mudblood died. As for me, I hope it's Granger," Draco said with derision.

Hermione clamped her mouth shut so she didn't make a rude retort to Draco, and she noticed Harry and Ron shift uncomfortably. Hermione also noticed that at the mention of her name, Leah's head shot up, and for a minute Hermione thought she was going to say something to Draco about being rude about her, but Leah sat there, quiet as ever.

"You three are acting very… odd," Draco commented.

"I have a stomachache. Perhaps I should visit the hospital wing," Hermione heard Harry invent wildly, and then he jumped up as if to leave.

Hermione noticed that they were starting to slowly change back into themselves. With no more explanation to Leah or Draco, her, Ron and Harry ran to the portrait hole, barely escaping.

**(Leah's POV**)

"That was very odd," Draco said to Leah as soon as they were gone.

"Yes, they were all three acting very strangely, asking you all those questions about the Chamber of Secrets, when we've all already discussed it numerous times," Leah said.

Something was indeed very odd about their conversation with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson, but Leah couldn't place her finger on it. She didn't know Pansy very well, but there was an air of familiarity that Leah usually didn't feel with her.

But something much worse was on Leah's mind at this particular moment. Hermione was Muggleborn. Of course, the thought had crossed Leah's mind before, as Draco had continuously complained about the trio. Leah felt very much like she was being torn in two places. On one hand, she was raised to hate anyone with less purer blood than her own. But on the other hand, when it came to Hermione, Leah found that she couldn't care much about her being Muggleborn. She still felt that strange pull towards her.

Leah reasoned that being friends with Hermione would be so much easier without Draco around, as he was a lot of the reason she didn't outright follow Hermione around on a daily basis, because she just wanted to be near the girl. Draco sometimes made her life harder that way, but Leah wouldn't trade him for anything. He knew her so well, he knew what it meant to be a Malfoy, and what was expected of both of them. He just accepted it so much easier than Leah did.

Nevertheless, his comment about hoping Hermione died weighed heavily on her mind. She had never fathomed that Hermione might possibly be in danger over the Chamber of Secrets business, and it made her heart sink and her throat dry to think of Hermione being hurt.

The days turned into months, and Leah found herself continuously worrying over Hermione, even though she still really couldn't consider them friends. The day of the Quidditch match put her worse fears in reality when she realized that Hermione had been petrified. At this news, she vowed to go see Hermione in the hospital wing even if she knew that Hermione couldn't speak. Leah hoped she would feel her there. But there was no way to get away with this without Draco knowing unless she did it after he had went to bed. His constant keeping tabs on her annoyed her now more than ever, as she had to pretend to be normal, when all she could think of was Hermione, petrified and alone in the hospital wing.

She stole of the dormitory one night, determined to go see Hermione. She snuck out of bed fairly easily, and made her way to the hospital wing, jumping at all the small noises, and hearing phantom footsteps.

When she made it there, she went immediately to Hermione's side. It was worse than she thought. Hermione lay there as if she was frozen in time. It sickened Leah to see her in this state.

Leah closed her hand around Hermione's hand. She felt so cold to Leah's touch. It was unnerving. She sat there for another hour, just staring at Hermione, wondering what she would say if Hermione were able to wake up, and catch her standing there, watching over her.

Leah made it back to the Slytherin Common Room without incident, and marveled at her luck. She still felt uneasy seeing Hermione like that.

A few days later, all rejoiced when the Mandrakes were turned into stew to revive the Petrified people. And Harry Potter and Ron Weasley apparently went into the Chamber of Secrets, defeating the monster, and making the school safe again. Draco was furious, but Leah was secretly relieved. Hermione was going to be okay.

Leah stole into the hospital wing once again, unable to stop herself from seeing Hermione.

"I was wondering if you would show up eventually," Hermione said amused when Leah walked in.

Leah said nothing and sat down beside Hermione, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked briskly.

"I couldn't stay away." Leah answered before she could stop herself.

"You make absolutely no sense, Leah. You barely speak to me all year, yet you show up when I'm hurt. Just like last time. Exactly what are you playing at?" Hermione asked warily.

"I don't know, okay, I'm sorry. I guess you could say I want to be friends with you. I'm just not very good at going about it," Leah said.

"It's because of your brother. You know he hates me, and yet you want to know me. You're so conflicted," Hermione said, voicing her thoughts.

"Yes, Draco does hate you, but that doesn't mean I do. I sort of… well I guess you could say I like you. I think you're very interesting, and I want to get to know you. I am not my brother." Leah said, deciding to be honest about her feelings.

"Okay, we can be friends," Hermione said smiling.

"Friends," Leah agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my girlfriend, who always begs me for more writing.**

Leah's third year at Hogwarts was not going well at all. Sirius Black had been the first person to break out of Azkaban, and the wizarding world was terrified. Dementors lurked around every corner of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and Diagon Alley. They were creepy enough themselves, with the sudden, gripping cold they induced, the bad memories and unhappy thoughts, but the way that everyone was walking around like Black was going to jump out from behind a bush and blow them to bits was starting to wear on Leah's nerves quite a bit. But Leah supposed she had inside information that everyone else did not possess.

Over the summer, when Leah first read in the _Daily Prophet_ that Black had escaped, she ran to her mother, and made Narcissa read the article. Narcissa sighed, and called Draco downstairs and sat him and Leah both down and began to explain Sirius Black to them.

Apparently, on top of being Draco and Leah's second cousin on their mother's side, Sirius Black was also innocent. Narcissa told them that Sirius was never a supporter of Lord Voldemort, and this she knew for a fact. Draco asked no questions about how their mother knew the identities of past Death Eaters, but Leah caught on really quick. She knew that her father supported the Dark Lord before the Dark Lord vanished, and she knew her mother supported her father on everything, but to hear it put so blatantly sent Leah's mind reeling.

Deep down, Leah always knew that her parents, or more or less her father supported the Dark Lord. Her mother went along with her father on everything, because in a pureblood wizarding society, the wives were submissive to the husband. It sickened Leah to see women not be able to think for themselves. Leah knew that one day her father would marry she and Draco off to the family he thought would help their status the most. Leah tried not to think of this day very much, because it was still a long way off. She was only thirteen after all. But her mother had just basically told them that her father was a Death Eater. The idea sickened Leah.

What bothered Leah more than anything, more than her father being a Death Eater, and more than Sirius Black's innocence, was the fact that every year, she felt like she was growing more and more distant from her family, and regardless of their ties to Dark Magic, she still loved them because they were her family, and she didn't know anything else but them.

Narcissa had told them that Sirius Black was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret group of Albus Dumbledore's set up to fight against the Dark Lord. She said she wasn't sure of the details of his imprisonment in Azkaban, because they had not spoken in a very long time, but she was sure that Sirius was innocent. She said that Sirius had always been different, even when Narcissa, and her two sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda were younger. He and Andromeda both had chose to fight against their family, Sirius being sorted into Gryffindor when he started Hogwarts, and eventually running away from their family in favor of living with James Potter, and Andromeda had been disowned for marrying a Muggleborn named Ted Tonks.

Leah was astonished how easy it was to be disowned in her family. Her father always threatened to disown her and Draco and write them out of his will as heirs if they didn't act proper, and live up to the Malfoy name. But Leah knew them to be empty threats. Her and Draco were the only heirs to a long family line, and without them, the Malfoy name would die out. Wasn't family supposed to stick together no matter what? Leah had always thought that was the case.

So now Leah was back at Hogwarts in her second week of the semester. She remembered what Hermione had said last year about them being friends, and was hoping to make good on their promise to each other this year.

Leah was slowly but surely beginning to realize that she was attracted to Hermione, in a way. She didn't quite understand the depth of her feelings, but she had begun to realize that she was quite smitten with Hermione.

"_Of all the people in this entire school, I would be attracted to the Gryffindor Muggleborn that is best friends with Harry Potter," _Leah had thought bitterly. It would be so much easier to like someone else, anyone else. But Leah accepted it because Hermione was simply wonderful in her eyes. Leah didn't think of herself as a lesbian, more that she just had a crush on a girl.

Their first Potions class of the semester, Leah had with Hermione. When Hermione walked in, Leah sucked in a deep breath, and smiled. She was so happy to see Hermione. Hermione's eyes searched for Leah until they found her sitting next to Draco. Hermione smiled at Leah in return, and then took her seat.

After a grueling Potions class with Professor Snape, Leah hung back after Draco had left to talk to Hermione. She caught Hermione's eyes and then heard Hermione tell Harry and Ron that she would catch up with them in Gryffindor Tower later on.

"Hi," Leah said sheepishly to Hermione. Leah felt her face go red.

"Hello. How was your summer?" Hermione asked.

Leah immediately flashed back to that awful conversation with her mother, and heard herself saying "It was okay."

"How is Draco?" Hermione asked politely.

"The same," Leah said, wondering wildly why Hermione was asking her about Draco.

"The first Hogsmeade trip is this weekend. I can't wait. Are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, but I've actually already been. My mother took Draco and I there once to do some shopping," Leah said, glad of the subject change from Draco.

"Oh, is it fun?" Hermione asked interested.

"Yeah, it's pretty great," Leah said, and before she could stop herself, she heard herself say, "Do you want to meet me in Hogsmeade and hang out this weekend?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side and looked at Leah, curiosity and amusement playing on her face.

"Yeah, alright. I'll meet you in the Great Hall at noon, but right now I have to go to the library, and start my homework." Hermione said.

"How about I'll walk you there," Leah said, and they started off up the many staircases that lead to library.

"So you're really into your studies, I've heard," Leah asked.

"Have you been asking people about me, Leah?" Hermione asked, and her playful question caught Leah off-guard.

"_You don't even know", _Leah thought.

But Leah decided to play coy with her and answered, "Perhaps I was curious, Miss Granger."

"Why would you be curious about me, Miss Malfoy?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Leah decided to push her luck a bit and said, "Well maybe I've taken a liking to you, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled, and then Leah realized that they had arrived at the library, much too soon to her liking. She wanted more time with Hermione, but didn't want to interrupt her studies because she knew that Hermione was very serious about her studies.

"Well this is me, but thanks for walking me here Leah. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely. Goodbye Hermione," Leah said, but she made no motion to start walking off. Instead she just smiled at Hermione, taking in Hermione's features. "_She really is beautiful," _Leah thought.

Hermione blushed under Leah's gaze, and gave her a small smile, before walking into the library.

That night, Leah couldn't sleep because thoughts of spending the day at Hogsmeade with Hermione had infiltrated her mind, and wouldn't let her rest. She wished that she could fast forward time, so she could be with Hermione now. She had just seen her earlier, and already, Leah missed her. Leah punched her pillow into a more comfortable shape, and tried in vain to get some sleep before her big day tomorrow. Little did Leah know, there was another witch in the castle thinking about the very same thing, unable to get to sleep.

The next day, Leah woke up at nine, unable to sleep anymore. She kept waking up during the night, wishing time would go faster, so she could see Hermione sooner. She was exhausted, but too excited to sleep anymore. She rolled out of bed and started getting ready for her day, with a smile on her face the entire time.

At 11:45, Leah thought she should make her way to the Great Hall to wait for Hermione. Her heart hammered excitedly in her chest, happy and nervous at the same time. Leah stood near the door to the Great Hall, keeping an eye out for Hermione, shifting from one foot to the other, because she was so nervous and fidgety.

When Hermione finally arrived, Leah smiled, because even simple Muggle clothes, she looked radiant. When Hermione saw Leah, she made a beeline for her.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," Leah greeted Hermione.

"Good morning, Miss Malfoy. How did you sleep?" Hermione asked, still smiling.

"I slept okay," Leah lied smoothly, "How about you?"

"It was okay," Hermione said darkly, which told Leah that Hermione hadn't slept very well at all, but Leah decided not to question her.

They set off towards Hogsmeade, walking briskly, and close together.

"So how did you escape your brother?" Hermione asked.

"_So we aren't going to play around today with formalities," _Leah thought.

"He's off with Crabbe and Goyle. Occasionally, I can get him to leave me alone for reasonable periods of time," Leah said.

"I'm sorry you have to ditch him for me," Hermione said.

"I'd rather be with you anyways," Leah said, before she could stop herself.

Hermione actually stopped walking, and looked up at Leah with her head turned to the side. She looked like she had many questions that she was trying to quell. Leah just cocked her eyebrow and waited, but Hermione eventually said nothing, and they continued walking like Leah's outburst hadn't happened.

When they reached Hogsmeade, Leah and Hermione felt the cold chill of the Dementors being close by and Leah felt her body go cold, as she tried not to focus on the bad memories of her life. Her father telling them about the Dark Lord, her mother confirming he was a Death Eater, her father terrorizing her and Draco as children, telling them to behave properly and like Malfoys. Leah tried to block it out, and she looked at Hermione, and her heart almost broke with the stricken look Hermione had on her face.

Leah grabbed Hermione's shoulder, and felt that familiar electric charge run up her arm, as she started leading Hermione into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. When they walked in, the chilly, cold feeling was gone, and Leah felt better. They found a table, and ordered tea. Hermione still looked stricken, and they settled in an awkward silence, before Leah broke it.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked worriedly.

"Yeah, the Dementors always have this horrible effect on me. They put me in a bad place, I guess. They're worse on Harry though. He remembers… awful things. Things he won't discuss, but I know it's about the Dark Lord and his parents," Hermione said, and then she realized that she was telling this to Leah Malfoy, whose brother was Harry's sworn enemy.

Leah was surprised at Hermione's sudden openness about Harry and her life, but she saw the look on Hermione's face.

"Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me," Leah said softly.

Hermione looked at Leah curiously, and then began slowly, "It's just I always want to tell you things. It scares me that I feel so comfortable with you, even though I still barely know you. Every time I'm with you, I want to reveal everything about myself, and about my life, and then I realize that no matter how nice and polite you are to me, and even though we agreed to be friends, you're still Draco Malfoy's sister, and as you very well know, he is not exactly my favorite person at school."

"I appreciate your honesty with me, and I will let you in on a little secret. Draco is sometimes not always my favorite person as well, because I know how horrible he can be, but he is still my brother and I love him very much," Leah said.

After that they settled into polite conversation, and at one point the conversation inevitably turned to Sirius Black. Hermione was saying how she hoped they caught him soon, because she was tired of the Dementors and worried about the safety of Hogwarts. Leah's mind was reeling with wanting to spew out the information her mother told her over the summer, but she held her tongue. Things discussed in the Malfoy family were not to be discussed anywhere else. But Hermione being so afraid was what got Leah. Leah had always felt the need to protect Hermione, even when she barely knew her. When she saw Hermione in the hospital wing, it really bothered her knowing that Hermione was seriously hurt, and she wasn't there. But Leah felt the truth about Sirius Black coming up like word vomit.

"Sirius Black is innocent," Leah blurted out in the middle of Hermione's rant.

"What?" Hermione deadpanned.

"Umm… my mother and Sirius Black are first cousins, and she told me over the summer that he is an innocent man, and never supported the Dark Lord," Leah stammered out.

"How would your mother know?" Hermione asked, shock written all over her face.

"Let's just say that my family knows who supports the Death Eaters and who doesn't," Leah said darkly.

"Your family are Death Eaters," Hermione said before she could stop herself.

"Well surely you didn't think we were all rainbows and sunshine," Leah said, hurt over Hermione calling her family Death Eaters, and even more hurt because she knew what Hermione said was true.

"No, but surely you know Leah, that you are different from the rest of your family, even your twin brother. And I enjoy your company. Sometimes I can't even believe your last name is Malfoy," Hermione said gently, knowing that she had hurt Leah's feelings.

Leah stared at Hermione for a long time, amazed that Hermione had picked up on all this in such a short space of being friends with her. Hermione was very perceptive it seemed.

They turned the conversations to less darker subjects, and sat and talked about everything. Leah found that Hermione was easy to talk to, incredibly gifted with intelligence, and also very funny. Leah was having a blast, when she glanced at her watch and realized it was almost time to be back at the castle.

"As much fun as I'm having, it is time to head back to the castle, my lady," Leah said, standing up.

Before Hermione could pull her money out, Leah had paid their for their tea.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that," Hermione said to Leah, as they were walking back up to the castle.

"I wanted to. Besides, you can pay for our next date," Leah joked not realizing her slip of the tongue.

"Oh, so this was a date?" Hermione challenged, picking up on Leah's choice of words.

"I… uhhh… well…" Leah stammered, not being able to find the words to describe how what she was thinking, and suddenly feeling very nervous.

They had arrived back the castle, and Leah held the door open for Hermione, choosing to remain silent.

Hermione had to hold in her laughter realizing how she had made Leah speechless by picking on her. They reached the stairs where they had to go their separate ways.

"Goodnight Hermione, I had a lot of fun today, and I hope we can do it again sometime very soon."

"Goodnight Leah, thank you for our date," Hermione said, and she laughed at the shocked look on Leah's face as she walked up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form, but I wish I did. Hermione wouldn't have ended up with Ron, that's for sure.**

"_She called it a date."_

"_No, surely she was just kidding around with me. Why would she call it a date?"_

"_But it felt like a date, the atmosphere was perfect, the conversation was perfect, and she is perfect."_

On and on the battle went in Leah's head about whether or not Hermione was serious about their trip to Hogsmeade together being a date, or whether Hermione was just toying with her. She wanted to believe it had been a date, and it had felt like a date. Everything had gone perfectly, and of course, Hermione was perfect.

Leah could think of nothing else in the days that followed their date. She eventually decided that the only thing left to do was talk to Hermione, and gauge how she acted towards Leah. It seemed a sensible enough plan. Leah had other things she needed to worry about as well, including the mounting pile of homework she had accumulated recently, and Draco. Draco had got his arm slashed open by a hippogriff their very first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. In all honesty, Leah thought Draco was being a big baby about the whole ordeal, especially since Madam Pomfrey had healed his injured arm in about a minute, but now their father was involved, and Lucius was determined to take the matter to court and get Professor Hagrid's hippogriff executed. Leah secretly hoped that her father and Draco would lose the case. After all, as bad as she felt about Draco's arm, he was the one who wasn't listening to directions. Professor Hagrid had stated that the hippogriffs were extremely proud creatures, who were never to be insulted on any occasion.

The next day, Leah caught up with Hermione after their Potions class again. She waited until Draco and his cronies had left, and started walking beside Hermione, not caring what Hermione's intended destination was.

"Hi," Leah said brightly.

"Hello Leah. How are you?" Hermione said briskly.

"Great. I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me again soon?"

"I'll let you know, Leah." Hermione said.

"Okay, why are you being so short with me? Did I do something?" Leah asked, wondering what on Earth she could have possibly done to Hermione to make Hermione so ill with her.

"It's what your brother has done. Draco and your father are going to make sure that Hagrid's hippogriff gets executed by the Ministry, all because your stupid brother won't listen when a teacher gives him directions," Hermione spat out.

"I'm sorry about what's going on with Draco and Professor Hagrid right now, but I assure you, I had nothing to do with it. You said it yourself, Draco and my father are trying to get the hippogriff executed, not me. I had nothing to do with any of this, and if you really want my opinion, I think Draco is being a big baby, but it might be nice you don't get angry with me over what my family does. I have no control over these things," Leah said angrily.

Hermione stopped walking, and stared at Leah for a few minutes, before she muttered "Sorry" and they kept walking. Leah was unsure what to say next.

"I'm sorry about my family," Leah said, apologizing for the first time in her life for being a Malfoy.

"No, it's not you, it's everything. I'm just going through it right now, and I'm sorry I took it out on you. I just wish I could get away from it all for a little while," Hermione said.

"Well, maybe I can help you there," Leah said slowly, and she grabbed Hermione's hand, feeling that electric shock pass between them once more.

Leah led them to the seventh floor corridor. She walked them three times down a hallway, until a door appeared on the wall, and she led Hermione inside, still not letting go of her hand.

The room was filled with comfortable-looking armchairs, a fire crackling merrily in the room, and a beautiful mural of the ocean on the wall. There was a peaceful atmosphere about the room.

"What is this room?" Hermione asked in awe, looking around eagerly.

"Welcome to The Room of Requirement, Miss Granger. Draco and I hid in here from Filch once in our second year. It becomes anything you need it to be." Leah explained, laughing at Hermione's awestruck expression.

Hermione sat down next to Leah on one of the couches in the room.

"Thank you Leah. This is perfect," Hermione said, smiling at Leah.

Leah was ecstatic about being alone with Hermione in a room where they could not be disturbed. It felt like she had fallen into a real life version of one of her many dreams about Hermione. Leah's mouth suddenly went dry, and she felt a little hazy. Hermione continued to smile at her, and she found it difficult to even think about anything else but how much she wanted to feel Hermione's lips against her own.

Leah leaned forward, totally entranced with Hermione, moving slowly, but ever closer to Hermione's mouth. Leah was running on autopilot right now, not thinking about her actions and the repercussions they might cause for both of them.

Leah's lips softly brushed against Hermione's and she felt that familiar electric shock pass between them, but this time the shock was much more pronounced and intense. Leah pressed her lips firmly to Hermione's, and felt Hermione's mouth move slowly against hers. The kiss came to a close naturally, and they rested their foreheads together, both of them breathing hard, and they stared into each other's eyes for a long moment after they broke apart.

Leah suddenly realized where she was, and what had just happened. She snapped out of her daze, and jumped up suddenly.

"I uhh… have to… leave now... Goodnight Hermione," Leah stammered out, and then she excited the Room of Requirement without saying another word, and with a swish of her robes, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Leah walked around in a daze for the next couple of days at school. All she could think about was how Hermione's lips felt against her, and she would get this warm tingling in the pit of her stomach. But then, she would remember how she got scared and ran from Hermione after they had shared that beautiful kiss together.

Leah had never felt so guilty in her life. She knew that Hermione must be angry with her for running away, and was probably wondering what she had done to make Leah run away from her like that. Leah was at a loss for what to do. And she knew one thing: she wanted to kiss Hermione again.

The problem was Leah was unsure of how to approach Hermione after being a coward and running away from her. She began to avoid places she knew Hermione would be, and if they were stuck in class together, she would avoid Hermione's eyes.

About a week after their ill-fated kiss, Leah was walking down the second floor corridor to the library when suddenly something grabbed her. She felt herself being pulled, and a door was opened, then shut, and everything went dark.

Suddenly, a light was switched on above her head. She blinked a couple of times, and when her eyes focused, she saw the very angry face of Hermione Granger a couple of inches from her own face. They were in a broom cupboard.

Leah felt her face grow hot under Hermione's angry gaze.

"What on Earth is your problem?" Hermione said.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Miss Granger," Leah said stiffly.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about, Leah. You kissed me the other day. And then you ran off without another word, and then you avoid me for days on end. What do you mean by it? Were you just messing with me the whole time?" Hermione ranted at Leah.

"Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't messing with you. I just got scared, okay? I freaked out. I'm sorry," Leah said apologetically, looking down at her feet.

"Do you like me?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Leah's head snapped up, amazed that Hermione would be this up front about it. She stared at Hermione for a long minute, not speaking.

Hermione slowly moved her hand up to cup Leah's face. Leah's face was warm under her touch, and she took a step closer to Leah.

In slow motion, they both moved foward at the same time, catching each other's lips softly, both scared to move any further. Their lips met and Leah felt her stomach grow hot, and the place between her legs flutter in excitement. The kiss grew more intense as Leah opened up her mouth and let Hermione's soft met hers. They swathed the inside of each other's mouths and Hermione wrapped her arms around Leah's neck and Leah steadied herself by resting her hands against Hermione's hip bones. Their kissing grew desperate and wanting until they both pulled away, gasping for air.

They both stared into each other's eyes for a long minute. "Stop running from me," Hermione said breathlessly to Leah.

"Never again," Leah muttered, resting her forehead against Hermione's.

A few months had passed since the day in the broom cupboard. Leah and Hermione had begun a tentative relationship in secret, and things were going well. Leah's feelings for Hermione grew more and more intense each day. But the more she felt herself falling in love with Hermione, the more she had no idea what she was going to do when school let out, and it was time for summer.

Leah knew there was no way that her family would accept the love of two women. Leah was a Malfoy and Malfoys were expected to make lovely pureblood, heterosexual marriages and make pureblood heirs that carried the Malfoy name. The closer they got to the end of the schoolyear, the more Leah worried about the future of their relationship.

Another thorn in their side was Draco. He was almost impossible to avoid, and Leah knew she couldn't risk Draco finding out about her and Hermione. The consequences would be severe. In the back of her head, she knew this was the beginning of the parting of the ways of her and Draco. She had known this day was coming for quite awhile. She loved Draco, but he was not to be trusted with this type of information.

Otherwise, things were going great between Hermione and Leah. Hermione was smart, beautiful and funny without even trying, and Leah felt herself being drawn to Hermione like a moth to a flame. She followed Hermione around, and listened to her talk a lot. Leah just loved the sound of her voice. She listening aptly as Hermione droned on about her studies and the endless adventures of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, which were Hermione's best friends. Hermione was currently keeping their relationship a secret from Harry and Ron too. She knew that they probably wouldn't judge her, but it was still Leah she was dating, and though Harry and Ron didn't have a particular problem with Leah, she was still a Malfoy to them.

One night, Hermione and Leah were sitting in the library. Hermione was reading a large book, and Leah was trying to study for their next Potions exam, but she was secretly watching Hermione study. Leah loved watching Hermione study. She thought it was sexy to watch the brunette get lost in literature.

Suddenly, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley entered the library. Leah acted like she was simply sitting next to Hermione by chance, not paying attention to the two boys, when she was really hanging on their every word to Hermione.

"Hermione, it's almost time to go down to Hagrid's. Buckbeak's being executed today," Ron said to Hermione.

Leah took a chance to glimpse at Harry and Ron then, and caught Ron scowling down at her. Leah knew that Buckbeak was a hippogriff that was being executed today because of an incident earlier in the year when the hippogriff attacked her brother.

Leah knew that Hagrid was a good friend of Hermione, so she chose to stay tight-lipped on the subject to Hermione. Secretly, Leah thought Draco brought it on himself, as it was fully explained to not call the hippogriff anything offensive, like for instance a great, big, ugly brute, as was in the case with Draco.

Hermione got up then and started collecting her books. Leah longed to kiss her goodbye, but she knew it wouldn't be smart to reveal their relationship at this junction.

With one last meaningful look at Leah, Hermione left the library with Harry and Ron. Leah started collecting her things and putting them into her bag. She soon started off towards the Slytherin Common Room, located in the dungeons.

Hermione meanwhile, was in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting on Harry to get his Invisibility Cloak from the boy's dormitories. Harry came back down the stairs soon, cloak in hand. He threw it over himself, Hermione and Ron.

"Is everyone ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes," replied Hermione and Ron at the same time.

They set off in the castle under the Invisibility Cloak. They were keen to be on the lookout for Mr. Filch, the caretaker, and his cat, Mrs. Norris.

Luckily, they didn't run into anyone and they made it to Hagrid's hut safely.

Back in the Slytherin Common Room, Leah had a funny feeling about Hermione sneaking down to Hagrid's. She knew they snuck down to Hagrid's often, but tonight Leah felt that something was going to happen. She went to bed anxious that night, having no idea what was going on below.


End file.
